Haunting Past::My Story
by aZnPuNkStEr xP
Summary: Since Sesshy's mom's death, his dad decided to re-marry a mortal, Izayoi. However, her dad, lord of a village within the Western Lands, is against the marriage. Luckily for Sesshy's dad-he found a spy, Inari, Izayoi's ex-maid. But can they trust her?
1. Scroll One: Inari

**Haunting Past::My Story**

**By AzNpUnKsTeR xP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, it is all _Rumiko Takahashi's_ wonderful idea. The story line is mine though.**

**.::.Introduction.::.**

Most of you probably thought that this would either be some freaky vampire and InuYasha crossover or something of that sort. Well, I guess the title is a bit chilling, but barely. True, this is based upon InuYasha, but this story line is quite unexpected, or maybe it was. The truth is, I do not know. And a lot of you probably think that a chilling scary story just might start out during a storm, with lightning, and total darkness. You are alone, or you think you are until you see shadows lurking around. But that's not how it is in my story. In fact, it starts out in a meeting.

**.::.Scroll One: Inari.::.**

"Attention!" My father's booming voice rang and immediately, the entire room fell silent. I could tell that my father was extremely proud of himself as he walked down the hallway to his throne, made from the bone of an extremely powerful oni in which my father slayed. He sat down comfortably and I felt proud to be his son and to be able to attend my very first meeting and also to sit by his side. But no emotion showed on my face, none ever did.

"I expect you all to know why you are here." My father boomed and everyone in the large room nodded, including myself. My cold amber eyes scanned the room. There were many youkai and oni and many other creatures, all loyal to my father. The one that seemed to be most loyal was Ryu, a thunder demon. I knew that he could be trusted because his son, Hakudoshi (A/N: Yes, I am fully aware of the fact that that name is used in Rumiko Takahashi's books as one of Naraku's minions...but just let that slide...), was my closest friend and he believed that his father was faithful to mine, King of the Western Lands. But I couldn't trust everyone in this room and have warned my father of such things, but he told me that he had faith in his people and especially those that he invited to the meeting so I believed him.

"You all know my beloved wife, Suzuki, correct?" My father spoke in a quiet tone as if fearing that someone from outside would here. The hall's wall echoed my father's voice as all the youkai and oni nodded. A disgusted snarl unexpectedly came out of my mouth as I thought of that wretched mortal stepmother of mine, but I quickly and successfully turned it into a "yes". My father gave me a sideways glance and raised one eyebrow. I shook my head and replied, "Yes, father, I know your wife, Suzuki."

"You mean your _mother_, Sesshoumaru." He corrected quietly so that the people wouldn't hear. Keeping my blazing temper down, I replied with an inaudable hint of sarcasm and disgust, "Yes, father, I know my...mother."

My father then gave me a small smile and a pat on the back, which made me feel proud, and then turned back to the rest of the people. "Her father, ruler of a small city within the western lands, was not at all happy upon hearing our marriage. Thus, he has declared war upon us and now, we are forced to fight. I want you all to always be on the lookout and we need some of you to assist us in battle. MAKOTO!" The entire crowd jumped up at the sudden change in his voice. One short, but powerfully built oni stood up and came over proudly to my father. His skin was bright green and he had two small devil-like horns protruding out from his head.

"Yes, my lord?" Makoto replied, bowing before my father. When he stood up again, my father commanded, "I want you to go and fetch Totosai for me. We need to have a little chat and I need him to prepare my weapons." Makoto gave a quick bow and answered, "Yes, my lord." Then, with a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a quick and quiet "poof".

"To our advantage, we also have a spy." my father said proudly and a small side door opened and in walked a young girl, not more than the age of 14. She looked around, but she was not nervous in any case. Her short black hair was tied up into a tight bun and she was dressed in a light blue kimono with a white obi. Then, she went up to my father and bowed.

"Oh great lord. I am very honored to serve you." She said, but there was something about her that made me extremely suspicious. I sniffed the air. It was tinted with the stench of a mortal. I quietly snarled in disgust, but kept my silence.

My father smiled, obviously pleased with such obedience and loyalty. Couldn't he tell that this was all fake? But, looking at my father, I could tell that he didn't trust her fully yet, but was testing her.

"Inari...who would you serve under?" My father asked. I wasn't sure what that meant, but the girl, Inari, replied, "I served under Suzuki's father and Suzuki herself. However, I loved Suzuki as a friend and sister more than anyone else. So, I will serve faithfully under you.

"Suzuki's father is planning to attack you tomorrow morning. You must prepare. There will be 600 men attacking your forests." Inari continued and I raised an eyebrow. Six hundred men was nothing compared to fighting experienced youkai. I kept a close eye on her as she bowed down again and then left the room.

"Father...may I speak to you?" I asked through gritted teeth and my father smiled knowingly. "Wait until later, my son." he replied.

"Also, I want you all to meet my son, Sesshoumaru." my father continued, turning back to the demons before him. He gave me a look, as if cueing me to stand up, and so I did, my father raising beside me. I couldn't help, but feel proud and superior as I stood in front of everyone as they all looked up to me. One toad youkai with a large fan came up to me, bowed, and praised, "Prince Sesshoumaru. One day, you will be our lord, so with all due respect, take this as a gift." Then, he opened up his fan, and gave a wave, and a little toad youkai popped out. I looked at the youkai, it was disgusting and ugly, but I kept no emotion on my face, and replied, "Thank you." Then, the youkai backed up and sat back down.

When the meeting was finally over, my father signalled me to follow him, so I listened to him and entered his room. Sitting on his bed was Suzuki and I felt a growl rising in my throat. I quickly swallowed it and bowed with my face full of hidden disgust and forced out a slightly menacing, yet polite greeting, "Hello dear _mother_." She bowed back much to my father's dislike and then replied, "Hello, Prince Sesshoumaru."

My father sat down next to her, gave her a small kiss, and then said, "Suzuki, dear. Sesshoumaru and I would like to have a father and son chat. Would you mind-" "Of course not, dear." Suzuki said rather cheerfully then bounced out of the room. My father watched her leave with loving eyes and then turned to me.

"Yes, son?" he asked and inhaling a deep breath, I began, "Father, I do not trust Inari. She seems so suspicious to me. How can she suddenly switch sides and why would she want to go to a youkai's side? It doesn't make sense at all, father. And also, six hundred men taking on our youkai and oni warriors? They will be slaughtered within two minutes. Inari is obviously giving false information. Father, if I were you, I would enough youkai and oni warriors to attack six thousand men." I wasn't quite finished, but I decided to leave it there.

My father gave a loud booming sound, which I was taking for as a laugh. "Sesshoumaru, you are truly the perfect choice for a son." he said, making me beam proudly, yet that was only inside, not on the outside. "Yes, I was thinking along the same lines. I don't trust Inari fully either and I'm glad that you agree. But I still think that we should give her a chance. What if she is fully on our side? Suzuki speaks quite well of her." I scowled internally, but only nodded my head and then bid my father goodnight.

As I walked back to my room, I saw the little toad demon scurry up to me and say, "Mi'Lord!" then he quickly bowed and said, "Mi'Lord, my name is Jaken. I will serve you faithfully and-" he wasn't able to finish because I had kicked him, sending the little scoundrel flying across the hallway. How dare he touch me!

"Stay...away...from me, you FILTHY toad." I whispered menacingly before quickly going into my room. I quickly changed and then sat on my bed thinking about the meeting. I still did not trust that Inari. Little did I know what she was up to.

**Wow...seems like Inari may be up to something....wonder what, huh?**

**

Please R/R!!!

**


	2. Scroll Two: Hakudoshi's Secret

Haunting Past::My Story

**By AzNpUnKsTeR xP**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, it is all Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful idea. The story line is mine though.

A/N: Thank you to Hotohori's Empress for your wonderful review. In the English version, I think that they said InuYasha was around 65 years old or so...oO I'll still change it anyway, thank you!

.::.Scroll Two: Hakudoshi's Secret.::.

I woke up due to the fact that I was being watched. It was an extremely uncomfortable feeling, feeling as if two eyes were constantly following your every move. My eyes fluttered open and woe to be hold, that ugly miniature toad youkai was sitting on top of my chest, his huge yellow eyes staring directly into my amber ones.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU INSOLENT TOAD!" I yelled, surprising not only the stupid thing, but myself, too. Almost a second later, my father burst into the room, with my horrible stepmother by his side. The two were panting heavily and heaving as if they ran here faster than the speed of light.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" my father asked, coming over to me and shaking me gently. I wasn't sure how to answer. What would he think if I told him that I was yelling at a little toad youkai because he scared the hell out of me?

"Yeah, but can somebody kick that toad out for me?" I mumbled. The little youkai whimpered and then said, "But Mi'Lord-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yelled furiously and the tiny wimp scampered out of the room. My father looked at me with a raised brow and I felt a tinge of red come to my cheeks, but I was sure that it wouldn't show. No emotion did, not even embarrassment.

For awhile, I just sat on my bed, my father looking at me with a raised brow, and my wretched stepmother standing by his side. When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I said quietly, avoiding his eyes, "Gomen nasai, father."

My father did not say anything back. He just simply lowered his eyebrow and then exited the door. I couldn't help, but wonder what ran through his mind. And I also couldn't help but notice a small bump forming on my stepmother's stomach.

I quickly exited my room shortly after dressing and speed-walked to the dining hall. I entered slowly, avoiding the eyes of my father, and sat down rather abruptly next to Hakudoshi. He looked at me questionably and I hissed through my teeth, "I'll tell you later." Hakudoshi only nodded and we silently ate our breakfast and then left for training.

"So, how was your first meeting, _Sesshoumaru-sama_?" Hakudoshi asked me mockingly while throwing a rather impressive punch towards my direction. I quickly dodged it and noticed that his fist was encircled with lightning sparks. It seemed that Hakudoshi was beginning to pick up his father's thunder traits.

"Quite odd." I said, paying no attention to his mockery. "We have a new 'spy' or so my father calls it. Her name is Inari, and personally, I think she's just trying to fool us." I drew my katana and then swung skillfully at Hakudoshi, only scratching him in the arm though. He merely smirked before giving me another punch again.

"Inari?" Hakudoshi asked quite curiously and then added grudgingly, "By the sounds of it, she's a mortal."

I gave a disgusted growl and answered, "Yeah, and she was supposedly the maid of my wretched stepmother. Not only that, but Inari's just a useless piece of junk. What could my father possibly want with such an idiot?" I suppose the thought of mortals made a bit haywire because I then swung at him again, this time making quite a deep gash into his arm. I could see a slight wince come from his face and then he punched me in the stomach-hard. The punch sent me flying backwards and my head collided with something before I toppled to the ground, unconscious.

Hakudoshi's POV

I let out a horrified gasp when I realized what I did. I ran over to the other side where Sesshoumaru layed unconcious. His beautiful long silver hair was spread out behind his gorgeous head. No, I wasn't gay, but Sesshoumaru was such a magnificent youkai, he looked like a girl.

"Ses-Seshoumaru...are you okay??!" I yelled shaking him. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I didn't know why. It always happened when we trained. Either I go unconcious, or he does. It never really mattered.

.::.Replay in Hakudoshi's Mind.::.

"Inari?" I asked quite curiously. _Oh god. _I thought, _Inari...hopefully it's not Sesshoumaru's mother's maid._ Realizing that Sesshoumaru might've become a bit suspicious, I added grudgingly, "By the sounds of it, she's a mortal."

Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted growl and answered, "Yeah, and she was supposedly the maid of my wretched stepmother. Not only that, but Inari's just a useless piece of junk. What could my father possibly want with such an idiot?" Anger flamed through me when I heard those words spit from Sesshoumaru's mouth. Useless piece of junk? Idiot? No, Inari was far from an idiot. She was a beautiful human with a heart of gold. She was so silent, I could barely hear her tip-toe around. Suddenly, while I was still deep in thought, Sesshoumaru swung at me again, this time making quite a deep gash into my arm because I couldn't move out of the way. A slight wince was let out from my face and angrily, I punched him with all the force I had. I didn't even notice when he collided with the wall and then toppled onto the floor.

.::.End of Replay.::.

.::.Normal POV.::.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THESE THINGS!" I heard my father shout, "IS MY SON OKAY?!" Then I heard some muffled cries and then a long plead for mercy.

"Yes." Another voice said. "Your son is fine. He was severely punched somewhere near his abdominal area and apparently was also severely electrocuted. But being an extremely tough youkai, your son will live through it. No doubt." Then, I heard my father's heavy breathing go back to normal silent breaths before I once again blacked out.


	3. Scroll Three: The Dragon Scale

Haunting Past::My Story

**By AzNpUnKsTeR**

Disclaimer: It's all Rumiko Takahashi's creation. Including Hakudoshi (but was one of Naraku's "descendants", not Sesshoumaru's old friend). But Inari is my character.

Sesshoumary: Thanks for telling me that! I didn't really know how to type up the summary (I really suck at them) so yeah...but I hope it's better now!

**Yami no mitskuai: Oh, sorry…I didn't really know about that...and I only watched one movie...the one with the snow and the Tree of Ages going haywire and stuff. Ah, I don't know anything about the stuff that's not in the manga...**

**Okay…so InuYasha's mom/Sesshoumaru's stepmom isn't Suzuki...it's Izayoi...so, I'll change it here...**

**.::.Scroll Three: The Dragon Scale.::.**

.::.Third-Person POV.::.

It was seemingly a quiet day. All of the gardens were fresh and silent, while birds quietly chirped and sang. A hush seemed to blanket the entire world. Until, that is, a scream erupted from the Western Lands.

"Izayoi! Are you alright?" InuTaisho yelled worried as he came racing over to the gardens, where Izayoi held her stomach in pain. She weakly looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, dear...I'm-AIYAH...I'm fine, honey..." she answered as she patted her stomach. "This girl will be a rowdy one, I can tell..."

"And how are you so sure it's a girl?" InuTaisho asked playfully and Izayoi smiled.

"I don't. I just want one." She replied as InuTaisho carefully lead her back into the house. When she was safely placed in their room, he quietly slipped out and went to check on Sesshoumaru. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness lately and was murmuring things such as "Testusaiga..." and "InuYasha..."

It had been only a week since InuTaisho met Inari. There was no attack the predicted morning although he had prepared for it with six thousand well-trained youkai and oni. He was seriously beginning to question Inari's faith in the Western Kingdom.

As InuTaisho went to check on Sesshoumaru, he abruptly stopped when he heard sounds coming from Sesshoumaru's room. It was quite odd, the voice belonged to a female. At first, he thought maybe Sesshoumaru had finally found a mate, but when she spoke again, InuTaisho knew exactly who she was.

He slid the door and stepped in cautiously and immediately, the talking stopped. In the room was an old lady with a bandana around her head, smooth white hair shooting down in a straight line. Old, wrinkled skin showed signs of aging, but her eyes were full of mischief. Those eyes...big, green orbs that sent chills running up and down one's spine. She stared at InuTaisho for a moment and then her thin lips curved into a smile.

"InuTaisho...how wonderful to meet you here. I believe you know why I need to meet your son?" she asked, twirling her hair with one finger.

"No, I'm afraid I do not, Aneko..." InuTaisho replied, smiling, too. Sesshoumaru stared incredulously, or InuTashio hoped that it was an incredulous look for he could never tell what Sesshoumaru was thinking, at his father.

"Father...you know Aneko?" he asked, voice coming out in his usual monotonous voice. InuTaisho sighed inaudibly. His son was so handsome, so...magnificent, yet he showed no emotion, and his voice was so dull.

"Yes, son, I do." InuTaisho replied. "Aneko is a very close friend of mine. She is the spirit of the dragons. But I do not know what you are here for. What is it?"

Aneko smiled knowingly and fixed her dark hair.

"Ah, you silly little InuTaisho. You never knew what I was up to. Still after two hundred years, you do not know the things I love to do?" Aneko smiled as InuTasisho turned a slight shade of pink. "Ah yes. This is what I came to show you, dear Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked at Aneko, as if curious, but nobody could tell. His face was seemingly like an emotionless mask. She smiled as one long, bony arm slid into one of her sleeves and pulled out a mysterious object, but her gnarled hands covered it. Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes, as if it would help him to see what was beneath her hands.

"Here boy. Take this. You will need it soon enough if you want to take over the Western Lands after your father." Aneko said, shoving the object into Sesshoumaru's unsuspecting hands. His hands immediately clasped around the treasure and a sharp jolt of electricity jumped through his body.

Carefully, Sesshoumaru opened his hands to find the most beautiful amulet he had ever laid his eyes upon. It seemed to be for only the lords, not the princes (A/N: Not a typo, it's the plural word of prince...just in case if some of you got confused, like me "). The entire jewel was a bright, forever changing color and its surface was so smooth, like velvet. A dragon was carefully carved into the center of the jewel and its eyes were dangerous as its body held a regal look.

Inutaisho's eyes grew wide and he looked bewildered at Aneko. Aneko only smiled, but it wasn't what you would call happy. It seemed sad, yet at peace.

"Sesshoumaru." Aneko demanded sternly and Sesshoumaru immediately looked at her.

"I want you to know that this is a scale. Legend says that Xiao Tou, an infamous Chinese burglar, stole this scale from the most powerful dragon, Huo Long, who made his home underground at the center of China. Pleased, Xiao Tou then gave this scale to Ping An, a very talented Chinese artist, to carve something onto the scale, making it worth millions.

"Ping An carved Huo Long onto the surface of the scale and then returned it to Xiao Tou. But, that same night, Xiao Tou was attacked by a fatal disease and died the next morning. Ping An, however, flourished in his works that were never noticed before. The scale was passed along many people, but they all mysteriously died of some tragic accident. But, this scale wields many powers and will protect you. But destiny calls that only one man will ever be able to break through its protective shields with the strongest sword ever. So, until then, use this to protect yourself, future lord of the Western Lands." Aneko finished. InuTaisho, still bewildered, could not utter a single sound. He, of course, knew all about this scale, but how come Aneko never told him that she held the scale?

"But how can you and I hold it?" Sesshoumaru asked, breaking InuTaisho's thoughts as Aneko smiled again.

"It's because you are born with dragon blood, Sesshoumaru." Aneko replied and InuTaisho's head immediately flipped towards Aneko. _What_ did she just say? Dragon Blood? And he did not even know that??!

The shocking news took a while to register in Sesshoumaru's mind, but when it got through to him, he fell off the bed as his eyes widened with horror.

Okay, so I wanted to put some legend thingy in there. I always do. And it always has something to do with ancient China (cuz I'm Chinese) " Maybe it was too short, maybe it wasn't. Either way, review review review!!! If I get two reviews I'll be happy

**REYREY**


End file.
